


Back Home to You

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Steve’s stuck in the terminal waiting for the rain to stop to leave. Goodness, he misses home.Square Filled: Airports/Terminals (Happy Steve Bingo)





	Back Home to You

Steve groaned in frustration. He hated Miami, he just did: They had frequent lightning storms and any flights would be delayed for hours once they started, but he couldn’t say no when he received the e-mail from the ‘Make a Wish’ foundation saying two kids from the city wanted to meet him. It was supposed to be a quick trip, less than a day, but he had been stuck in the airport for the last four hours in a terrible mood, hoping he could get back home soon enough.

The worst thing was, it wasn’t even raining right now, but everything was too wet and they needed to manoeuvre the planes or something he couldn’t quite understand.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he was hoping it was the pilot letting him know he could go meet him, but the number gave him both a sparkle of joy and a bit of a heartache. Still, he smiled sweetly while putting on headphones and angling his phone so he could answer the call.

“Daddy,” Sarah practically pressed her face to the phone screen. “Daddy where are you?”

Steve sighed, unable to keep smiling.

“I’m stuck waiting for the jet,” he explained. “It started raining right when I was about to leave, I’m so sorry.”

His daughter pouted, reminding him of yourself when you did the same face, and he offered her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, princess. But I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“But you promised to read me a bedtime story!” she pointed out, though Steve didn’t need her to do so. He remembered his promise very well.

“I know, honey,” he lamented. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t insist on the fact, and he smiled when you angled the phone to frame yourself and your daughter.

“Hey,” you tried to balance the phone and the little girl who’d climbed up to rest her head on your shoulders. “Miami storms?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’m waiting for the pilot to call me but that can take five minutes to five hours if it starts raining again.”

You sighed.

“Try to be safe over there, okay?” you instructed. “Don’t try to leave before it’s okay to do so just because you want to rush home, we’re okay.”

Your husband only confirmed. You knew him well enough that this was a needed reminder.

“I won’t do that, I promise,” your husband affirmed. “I’m gonna call the pilot to see how things are going. See you when I get home.”

“Okay,” you caressed Sarah’s hair gently, rolling her locked in your fingers. “We love you.”

“We love you, daddy,” your daughter repeated.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Steve tried his best to step as quietly as possible into your apartment in order not to alert you and your daughter. Half an hour after he hung up the phone, the jet was able to get off the ground and he was safe and sound at home.

His steps and movements were silent as he slipped into your room and the bathroom you shared, undressing and taking a shower before lying right by your side on the large bed.

“Steve?” you muttered, groggy.

“I’m home,” he whispered into your ear, kissing your cheek just as you moved to lie on his chest. “It’s okay, we can say hello tomorrow.”

You nodded, holding him close and taking a long breath, already falling back onto sleep and leaving Steve to sigh alone to himself.

It was good to be home.


End file.
